


The Ambassadors

by SammyBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual relationships, Mage, Magic, Multi, Romance, Seer, Sorcerers, Sorceress, human kingdoms, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: The world of Telaris had been ravaged by the second Human-Magix War. Now, a decade later, two empires join forces. The human kingdom of Azmance and the Magix empire, The Sectors of Arbzik. One of six ambassadors of Arbzik(one for each Section),  Virgil mays, works to fight prejudice and bring knowledge to the people of Azmance. Follow him as he fights for the rights of his people, and breaks down boundaries brought between the two races. All the while dealing with his own issues. He must love himself, before he can love others.





	1. Greetings and Salutations

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work taking place in a world i've been working on for a little over 4 years now. There are many stories in this world, I wish to share this one with you all here. If you want to read I'd be ecstatic! Stick till the end for more information.

   

I sigh, gazing out across the great blue of the ocean. Salt is all I smell, the waves and my coworkers chatter is all I hear. I am one of six ambassadors chosen to represent Arbzick, one of the greatest lands of magic. The homeland of the Magix race. What felt like yesterday, but had to be years ago, was a great war. The second war of the United Magix Empires against the Allied Human Kingdoms: Azmance and Endance. So much was destroyed, so much lost. You’d think ten against two would be an easy win, but no. We were losing, bad. We as Magix had numbers, but the Humans had strategy, the first blow, and the knowledge that the United Magix Empires weren’t so united after the FIRST war.

I shake my head, clear my mind, and watch the water throw itself against the ship. I was a child when it happened, but I’ve heard stories of the second war and have a few of my own. Now I, and five other, represent the six sectors of Arbzick. One from each territory. We are being sent to Azmance. They changed their alignment to fight alongside the Magix Empires mid-war. Now we have to learn to trust those who killed so many. 

I watch the water again, peace washing over me. Then I hear a disgusting hurling beside me. I curtly turn my head to see Dean, an ice sorcerer from Sector 3 of  Arbzick, heaving out his lunch off the side of the ship. I sigh.

"Sea sick?”

“What do you think?” He asks aggressively between heaves.

“Ice is just frozen water, why is this so bad for you?”

“Keyword”, more heaving. “ Frozen. Unmoving.”

“Fine, fine…” I sigh again.

“The Sector Four ambassador is a healer, do you want me to go get her?” I ask, crossing my arms.

“A Seer,” he spits. “What help will she be?”

I could feel my mood turn sour, oh how fast I went from wanting to help this man to pushing him off the side of the boat.

“Alana is a very good healer! She has worked to build her magic and you would be lucky to have her help!” Dean  rolls his eyes at my words, I’m fuming. “Well if you’re so intent on following the original hierarchy  then you follow my words, a Mage is higher ranking than a Sorcerer!” I boast. Although I myself believe the Old Hierarchy to be nonsense this man is absurd, and using his own logic against him seems logical.

“You’re an Essence, Virgil. You aren't a real Mage, you're a construct,” He speaks dryly before turning green again. I just stare at him, rage building up, but I push it down. I don’t know how to respond to this. I am an Essence, a creation of magic and not reproduction. I understand that Essence aren't as common as  _ naturally born _ people but that gives him no right to treat me like this.

“I feel emotion just as you do. I feel our great goddess, Kouzlo’s, magic in my veins and my heart beats too. I am no less real as you or the others,” I state before briskly walking away towards  the inner of the ship where bunks are located. Dean gave no response other than more wretched heaving. Within the ship I am greeted by two other ambassadors. The aforementioned Alana, a healing Seer from Sector  4, is sat on one of the the beds chatting with Claire, a Non-Essence Mage from Sector 6.

“Oh, hey Virgil! Whats up?” Claire sits up from her slouchy position on her bed. I jump a bit as a cherry Claire had been holding explodes with a small pop.

“Oops” She mumbled, chuckling slightly. Claire possesses  **Demolition Magic,** giving her the ability to create explosions and destroy things at will. I sigh, sitting beside Alana to avoid stepping in any cherry guts.

“Dean is currently puking his lungs out,”

“Oh, should I go help him or-?”

“No,” I say quickly. “ Don’t waste your time on him.”

“Yeah, I talked to him earlier. He’s stuck in the past, still believes in the old hierarchy.” Claire rolls her eyes. “ _ Kouzlo intended to separate us, so we shall play our parts and remain true to our goddess! _ ” Claire mocks Dean's words, something he has said in the past and that we’ve all heard a hundred times each from him. Alana snorts and I manage to muffle my own laughter.

“Really?” Alana says between giggles. “The old hierarchy hasn't been used since long before the war! You sure he’s serious?”

“He’s dead serious,” Claire remarks.

“Although, as much as I hate to bring it up. We should also remember the lower sectors tend to be a bit more…” I search for the right word. “Historical? It's probably just how he was taught growing up.” I quickly speak again before they can. “However that doesn't mean he can be so discriminatory”

Alana puts a hand on my shoulder to stop my rambling. Claire just nods in agreement to my words. I ponder why Dean was ever chosen as an ambassador, perhaps he was popular in his home city. Alana was chosen for being a caring person with people skills, someone who can mediate as the job implies. She was popular in her home so they assumed she would be a good representative. I was chosen because my family works in the government and I’ve been surrounded by information driven job my whole life. My fathers have said I've always been willing to learn, i’d have to agree. One of the reasons I was willing to take this job was to learn about  Azmancian culture. They have to be more than just fight-or-flight actions! I intend to learn, and I intend to teach.

Claire leans to rest her back on the bed. Her brown hair is shaved to the sides of her head and her artificially coloured purple bangs fall in her eyes under her bycocket hat. Alana is sat with perfect posture and a crystal smile. Her hands are placed delicately in her lap on her layered dress, her deep red hair cascading over her shoulders. She is my age, 23, but has so much more spirit than I. And oh so much confidence. 

The door opens to have Quinn, an alchemy specializing Seer from Sector 1, greet us. His oak brown hair barely brushing his shoulders, falling out from under his fur and hide hat to meet an equally simple brown coat, he must be dying in the warm weather. He clasps his hands behind his back and walked in shyly. 

Captain said we’ll be docking soon,” He awkwardly states before seconds of unsettling silence ensues.

“Thanks Quinn, go check on Dean and Khylena for me will ya?” Claire inquires, barely looking. 

Quinn perks up, nodding vigorously.

“Of course! I’ll go find them!”

He bows his head as he closes the door and ducks out. I pray to Kouzlo he doesn't experience Dean's presence fro long. Quinn is only 18 (two years of independence as an adult), and is quite nervous. I fear he feels he needs to impress the rest of us, as he is the youngest and probably views us as superiors and not peers.

Claire, Alana, and I make small talk and gather our belongings. A woman named Khylena, mentioned previously by Claire, bounces into the room. Stray strawberry blonde curls fall from the messy bun atop her head into her face. She is a Water Sorcerer from Sector 2. She is also the most excited of us all to be on this journey.

 

“Oh, my, ocean! This will be so cool, their castle can be seen from here!”

Curiously Claire, Alana, and I all stand up and follow Khylena’s lively steps back to the main deck. Glancing left I can clearly see Dean still leaning over the side, Claire follows my gaze and snickers slyly. I hide a grin and follow as Khylena grabs Alana’s wrist, pulling her along.The four of us carefully lean over the side of the ship, Khylena not so carefully seeing as in her excitement she nearly flung herself overboard. It was true though! You could indeed see the castle of the mighty kingdom of Azmance in the distance! Over the plentiful ocean and myriad of housing at the land to come stood a beautiful palace. 

I glance beside me, Claire looks onward with mixed emotions, unfathomable feelings consuming her face. My own contorts to one of confusion, then realisation. I said it myself,  _ ‘Now we have to learn to trust those who killed so many’.  _ I turn my attention to Alana and Khylena. Alana has a small smile and a hopeful gleam in her eyes, she’s ready to see what is out beyond Arbzik, starting here with Azmance. Khylena, animated as ever, decides in one of her brightest moments, to climb onto the railing. 

Alana, Claire, and I look at her.

“Maybe that’s not the best idea,” Claire states dubiously.  Khylena just rolls her eyes and turns around, standing tall and mighty atop the railing. It’s metallic and probably slippery. 

“It’s fine see?” She waves her arms out to stretch away from her torso, grinning ear to ear. She makes eye contact with me for a moment, sticking her tongue out of her mouth in a silly manner, I quirk my head, eyeing her skeptically. Her cheshire grin morphs from one of glee, to one of mischief as she quickly turns and dives off into the murky waters. Claire’s eyes widen, her arms jetting forward but barely nicking the heel of Khylena’s grey boots as she goes overboard.

I lean forward to search for her figure in the deep blue before getting a face full of water. I stumble back a step, looking up to see Khylena sitting upon a throne of H2O. I sigh, spitting out the little water that ended up in my mouth, gross. Alana looks like she nearly passed out but now has a grin she covers with her hands as she giggles. Claire looks tired as ever, like a mother with five rambunctious kids, she just puts a hand to her head quietly.

“I wonder how strong human alcohol is...” She mutters, turning back towards the cabins. I glance as she stalks away, slowly returning my gaze to Khylena, still sat elegantly atop her water throne, I could see the stone on her choker swirling with energy, her lifeforce, as she continues to use her magic for this elaborate joke she’s set. The throne of water delicately placed Khylena back onto the deck, a smug look paints her face as he lifeforce lights up again, her hands moving back as water flies out of her outfit and hair, off the deck.

I shrug and cross my arms, a small smile tugging my lips. Khylena has such a flamboyant air, I’ll no doubt grow annoyed with it. I should enjoy basking in her confidence till the day comes I despise it. A glance and I can see the docks drawing nearer, a large crowd visible along the shore, interesting. I grimace slightly, I did not expect to be welcomed, nor can I assume my coworkers did. I can assure their was no joyous applause for the human ambassador to Arbzik, thats for sure. Perhaps the people are more curious than joyous, but that is an observation for once I’m amidst them. 


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and his co workers arrive at Azmance and meet some important people! They also have to figure out how 'human key puzzles' work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes are at the bottom!

After docking we all (with the exception of Dean and Khylena whose magic does not extend the same as the rest of us) levitates our luggage above, to avoid hitting the crowd. A path quickly forms as a woman in a golden, orange patterned embroidered gown walks her way towards us. Her walnut brown hair in curls around her and styled up into her crown. Many, many jews decorate her body. A withered smile stretches her face and aging lines wrinkle her face a little, she is old enough to have been my mother. Dimples appear as she grins.

 

“Greetings friends!” She says, a twinkle in her eyes. I and my coworkers give a small bow of the upper body, as we would to greet someone back home. Queen Solaina, the crowned woman, does not cease her steps .She approaches Khylena, stood at the front of the group, and without hesitation grabs her hands and kisses her once on each cheek. It’s startling to say the least, close contact is reserved for lovers in the privacy of their homes. First note of Azmance, humans have no sense of personal boundaries. Khylena is flushed when Solaina backs away from her, grinning all the while. I feel myself among others tense, but her regality does not approach the rest of us. She backs away a moment and opens her arms in a welcoming manner, her insanely large sleeves nearly reaching the ground.

 

“We’ve been awaiting your arrival, we hope you’ll enjoy your stay here! We have rented you all rooms in the finest inn we have, as Arbzik has done for those of us visiting your home. We are delighted to learn about your culture, and teach your of ours. If you could follow I have carriages here ready to bring you to your home for the next year!”

 

The people applaud after Solaina’s speech, my coworkers and I nod diplomatically with practiced smiles, although the humans look genuinely happy. We follow her royal highness to a string of carriages that we promptly file ourselves into. Claire and I are seated with the queen herself, while the rest are put into a trailing carriage. Claire and I are both noticeably stiff, by human standards anyways. Solaina makes some form of small talk, chatting about the weather and how excited her subjects have been for our arrival (I find it a little amusing if i’m being honest) before we arrive at a quaint little inn. 

 

It’s nice for what it is, cozy to say anything. Large and built of wooden logs with a sign hanging near the door that swings a little in the small breeze. It reads;  The Early Star Inn.

I have a nice internal chuckle at the name, the queen sees us off soon after we are within our rooms. I’m pleased to see none of us must share, and am displeased to realise I don’t understand how a key works. I stare at the door, key in hand, and watch out of my peripheral to see Quinn, Alana, and Khylena easily slip the keys into the doorknobs, and turn. A soft click sounding before they push their respective doors open with a near soundless creek. I’m glad to know I’m not alone in my struggle though as Claire and Dean are both fiddling with the locks as well as I. Dean is the first to figure it out, taking a deep breath before hearing a resounding click as he enters his room. Claire and I fight with the stupid human tools for a moment more before giving up. I walk with my head down in shame towards Quinn’s door, knocking politely. As he peecks out I see him raise an eyebrow.

 

“Quinn, if you could- Claire and I can’t seem to figure out how to use our key’s…” I chuckles awkwardly as Quinn’s eyes light up. I can feel embarrassment seeting my face ablaze as Quinn takes my key and masterfully clicks my door open. I know I complained about the odd human tools, but they are not as human as I’d like to believe. The sectors lower in the ranks have similar ways of opening and storing things as the humans. In the higher sectors, like Sector Five, we have magic recognition pads. They just let through whoever has the correct Magix DNA assigned to the lock. It’s so much more efficient. Quinn seems very excited to have been able to help Claire and I if it's any consolation. 

 

I promptly thank Quinn as he moves to aid Claire, walking into my room and closing the door behind me. It’s a cute room; single bed, dresser and desk crammed inside such a small space. A note card is perched atop a bedside table reading in lovely cursive handwriting;  **_Enjoy your stay!_ **

 

The humans have such warm, welcoming customs. It’s odd to think they could be anything but ruthless, genocidal beasts after all in their past. A part of me wants to use basic magic to barricade the door in a way no lock could, it would use too much of my energy though, and i’ve used plenty this trip. I posses a type of magic called  **Change Magic** , it allows me as the caster  to temporarily change the physical form of anything Ie wishes at the expense of my magic energy. Luckily, I’m chock full of magic energy as, because i’m an essence, i'm made of it. I breath heavily, allowing my magic to set my luggage to the ground as I collapse onto the bed. I’m exhausted, not simply from the average travel, so I decide that since no  one else can see me, I’ll let loose.

 

When you look at me you see a slim figure, chocolate brown hair straight, neat, and tied back into a simply ponytail tickling my neck. You see beautiful forest green eyes, round ears the perfect size, and lips full enough to be beautiful, but not to attention seeking. I look like perfection. Then I let my magic drop. 

 

I let the illusion fade. The golden flow of magic swirls around me as my perfectly styled brown hair turns into thick, wavy magenta wisps that swirl around my head in an annoying poof. Stray curls dangle in my face, stared at by eyes I know by heart have become an ungodly bright shade of aqua. My ears manage to poke through  the unsightly purple bush atop my head as they become pointed and strike outward. I shrink, a few inches shorter, and I know i’m back in my regular body. I’m thankful for the lack of mirrors in the inn room, I couldn't bare the sight of myself. I’m the epitome of what an Essense Child would look like, flashy hair, flashy eyes, odd ears and a general discomfort of the optics. Of course some can pull it off, I can’t. I sigh, digging through a bag for a hair tie, lazily knotting it onto my head in an attempt to pretend I still look perfect. It’s fun to pretend, pretending is all some of us have at times. I’m just about to sit when I hear a knock on the door followed by an abrupt creaking before I could properly invite whomever it concerns inside. Panic rises within as I bolt standing and in a milliseconds time am back into my perfect, illusionary form. I shudder from the sudden loss of power used to summon my favored form, but right myself as the door opens fully.

 

A man close in age to myself steps forward. He’s dressed in a simple button up white shirt with a baby blue vest and bowtie. His blonde hair is styled upwards, assumably with product of some sorts. The most peculiar this this the odd wire framed glass lenses perched atop his nose, his deep blue eyes gazing through them intently at me. He smiles in a way I recognize as practiced, a work smile, but it has some form of genuinity in it.

 

“Hello, my name is Jayson Rahemi and I will be the employee serving you on your stay here. I am here now to simply be introduced and to schedule if you would like room cleaning daily or weekly?”

 

His words were as stiff and practiced as my posture, which I should mention is very much so. It’s takes me a moment to register before I can respond, still mildly dazed from the quick spell casting.

 

“Weekly,” I state, I don’t want anyone in my room for more than they must be. He nods with the same plastic smile and is about to leave. I put a hand to my head, grabbing the bedpost as I feel myself suddenly rock. My head starts spinning and through the madness I can faintly hear Jayson speak.

 

“Woah, are you okay? Your hair’s turning pink-”

 

I feel him approach me and I’m helpless as nausea consumes me and the dark grows louder than the light. And then I feel nothing but cold, clammy fear crawling up my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to anyone reading this! The fact that people might click on this makes me extremely happy!
> 
> If you do enjoy please leave kudos and a comment. If you don't understand or think I should be more clear or simply just want to ask about the world or characters feel free to do so in the comments I answer everything!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far THANK YOU IMMENSLEY  
> It means the world to me that you would read through my original works just fro the hell of it!  
> This is an on going book so bookmark it and check for updates regularly!  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos it's what keeps me going!
> 
>  
> 
> The Ambassadors reveals so little of the lore and history of the world of Telaris. There's SO MUCH! After I'm done with the Ambassadors i may upload other Telaris works so you all can experience the universe of Telaris! of course, that will only happen if i get feedback.
> 
> Final note, feel free to ask questions in the comments! if i didn't make something clear allow me to fix it! I love talking about this so it's welcomed!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
